The disclosure is directed to motorized closure assembly. Specifically, the disclosure is directed to motorized sliding windows and doors.
Building doors and windows include a number of different types of designs such as overhead doors and windows, horizontal sliding doors and windows, vertical lift doors and windows, folding doors and windows, pocket doors and windows, roller doors and windows etc. With space for buildings and apartments getting increasingly small, so does the space available for any driving mechanisms configured to open and close these doors and windows.
Additionally, safety and aesthetic considerations impose design restrictions making commonly used externally visible and accessible drive mechanisms undesirable.
Accordingly, there is a need for concealed drive mechanisms for doors.